Of Bonds And Brothers
by TheMusicalDevil
Summary: A collection of TID one shots. Various pairings, but mainly Heronstairs friendship.
1. Of Bonds and Brothers

_**Summary**: __Tick, tock, _went the clock. He knew they shouldn't have gone out. But he could never tell him no. It was his fault._Tick, tock._

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own anything recognisable. It all belongs to the talented Cassandra Clare.

* * *

**O**f **B**onds **A**nd **B**rothers

* * *

_Tick, tock, _went the clock. He knew they shouldn't have gone out. But he could never tell him no. It was his fault. _Tick, tock._

The boy reached the side of the rather small corridor and turned, making his way back for the umpteenth time. It should have been him. He was supposed to _protect_ him, to always have his back. He was bound by oath to do so! So why hadn't he done it? What did he do wrong?

The second hand of the old grandfather clock continued its repetitive motion back and forth. Was it his imagination, or was the recurring beat getting louder? Against his will, the boy's mind was reminded of earlier that day, before everything had gone so awfully wrong.

* * *

_James Carstairs grinned at his new _parabatai_ as they left the dark Institute. It was a dreary night, the sky overcast with thick, grey clouds; but Jem's smile seemed to light up the surrounding area. Or was it __the witchlight he was holding?_

"_Come along, William. They will leave without us; they have done it before!" Will Herondale rolled his eyes, but increased his pace nonetheless. Jem's eyes were bright, the colour high in his cheeks as they caught up to the rest of the group just as they were about to clamber inside the rattling carriage. Charlotte shot them an exasperated look as she took Henry's hand, stepping up into the safety of the compartment._

"_Would you two at least _try_ to keep up? I understand it's your first fight as _parabatai_, but that doesn't mean we'll wait for you," Charlotte scolded, just about managing to keep her smile under control. The boys were obviously excited, and chatted animatedly about how they were going to take out the demons they were travelling to destroy. Jessamine sat as far away from everyone else as she could, which wasn't very far at all in the cramped carriage, scowling, as she usually did on these trips._

* * *

It was supposed to be an easy hunt; simply just taking out a nest of Shax demons with Charlotte, Henry and Jessamine. The demons they had all been expecting were there, and they had taken care of them with minimal difficulty, but then things began to get a little more complicated.

The boy raked a hand through his hair, snarling heatedly at the unresponsive wall. He should've seen it! He should've looked more carefully. It was so obvious to him now, how it had kept silent in the ever-present shadows of the dark, deserted house. The boy put a hand over his _parabatai_ rune; still able to feel the echo of the unbearable pain he had earlier felt.

* * *

_Will easily caught the sharp weapon that came spinning through the air towards him, holding it aloft and yelling its name. The blade blazed up, filling the room with its light. Jem turned from having thrown Will the blade, and proceeded to kill the oncoming Shax with his dragon-headed cane. Charlotte, Henry and Jessamine were in the adjacent room, dealing with the rest of the Shax. Will plunged his blade into the last demon, and smirked as it disappeared before him, returning to whatever hellish dimension it came from. The two boys grinned at each other across the room._

"_So, how many did you get?" Will asked, starting across the distance towards his friend. "I'm pretty sure I killed over half." Jem chuckled good-naturedly._

"_Whatever you say, William." Jem replied, silver hair shining in the faint light of the still-lit seraph blade. Jem pulled out his stele, and pushed up his sleeve, setting the tip of the tool to a nasty gash on his forearm._

"_Let me." Will said, taking the stele from Jem and deftly finishing the _iratze_, Jem watching him silently. _

_Fighting could still be heard from the adjoining room; the others hadn't finished. _

_"Shall we go and re-join Charlotte?" Will offered, handing Jem back his stele._

"_Will, look out!" Will was shoved to the side, causing him to lose his balance and fall. He immediately rolled back to his feet, following Jem's frightened gaze and staring up at the huge, formless demon in front of them. There was a moment of pause, where the boys looked at the demon and the demon stared back. Nothing moved._

_Breaking the silence in sync, the boys ran forward with cries coming from their lips, attacking the _thing_. To their surprise, the demon shuddered violently when the angel blades hit it, and disappeared._

"_Is that it?" Will asked, uncertain. Jem looked at him, about to reply, when all of a sudden, one boy screamed in agony, followed closely by the other._

* * *

The boy curled his hand into a fist, removing it from his chest. They had been _parabatai_ for all of a week, and what a great job he was doing. He had nothing left, no family, no friends, nothing – but his _parabatai_. If his friend died now, he didn't know how he would survive. He didn't think he wanted to. Eyeing the wall opposite, the boy drew back his hand, and slammed it into the wall as hard as he could. He hissed with pain as his hand rebounded, and a livid, purple bruise began to spread over his knuckles. He whipped around as the wooden door behind him was slowly pushed open. The Silent Brother drifted out, not sparing the boy even a passing glance. Following the robed figure was Charlotte. Charlotte had been utterly calm earlier, managing to kill the demon, get the wounded boy back into the carriage, and attempt to calm the other boy, all at the same time. The boy had been wholly grateful for her presence.

"How is he? Is it bad?" The boy asked, voice trembling slightly. Charlotte breathed out heavily, not quite meeting the eyes staring at her, huge with fear and apprehension.

"Brother Enoch says that he will live." Charlotte replied finally. The boy sagged with relief, almost collapsing against the wall that he had just punched. "You can go and see him. You're his _parabatai_; he could use your strength." The boy drew back at the mention of being _parabatai_, his eyes growing darker and hooded. He wished he hadn't asked his friend to be his blood brother; he had only gotten him hurt. He hurt everyone around him.

He was sure the boy in the room before him was going to hate him when he woke up, and he wasn't sure if he could cope with that. His _parabatai_ was the only one he could love, and if said person hated him – he wasn't sure what would happen to himself.

Charlotte had gone, his mind registered, and so had the Silent Brother. Slowly, the boy approached the now-open door. It loomed ahead of him, the one room in which he could be himself. The boy took a deep breath, and strode forward purposely. The room was the same as it always was, and the familiarity immediately soothed the boy's frayed nerves. He paused at the foot of the bed, not sure if his friend was even conscious.

"Will? Is that you, Will?" The boy let out a breath he hadn't realised he was holding, and made his way to the side of the bed.

"Why? Were you expecting someone less handsome?" This elicited a slightly pained chuckle from the silver-haired boy.

"Well, I wasn't expecting anyone less modest, that's for certain." The boy sank to his knees next to the bed, teasing mood entirely gone.

"How is your leg?" Jem went to flip back the covers, but stopped, seeming to realise something.

"It's all bandaged up." He explained. The boy on his knees resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"I know that. How does it – you – feel?" Jem shifted in amongst his many pillows, steadily meeting the blue eyes staring at him with his own silvery ones.

"I will live." Came the simple reply, repeating what Charlotte had told the un-injured boy a few moments earlier. Jem sighed, head dropping back down against the cushions, eyes closing. "I feel tired, in answer to your other question." Still on his knees at the side of the bed, the boy examined his _parabatai_ intently.

"I am so sorry, my friend." He breathed, not meaning for the other boy to hear. But Jem's eyes reopened in curiosity.

"Whatever for?" The boy blinked, surprised. He had thought it was obvious.

"For not spotting the demon. Charlotte says it was a Behemoth. She and Henry just about managed to kill it after it-" He broke off, unwilling to finish the sentence.

"After it bit me." Jem had no such qualms. Will flinched, pulling back. "Well, Brother Enoch says there is a small chance I will walk again, so – Will, please do not look so worried. I am not being serious." Will started breathing again, and sat back on his heels.

"I should have seen it. It is so _obvious_ to me, now. If only I had looked at the shadows. If-" He cut himself off, looking down at his hands where they curled around each other. "I am sorry. I should leave you to rest." He stood up in a fluid motion, not looking at his_ parabatai_ for fear that there would be hate in his eyes.

"William." He turned reluctantly as his name was uttered by the one person he could love, and was surprised at the steel in Jem's gaze. "It is not your fault." Jem enunciated his words very clearly; making sure the other boy understood exactly what he was saying. "Charlotte has informed me that there was no chance that we might have spotted it. It was extremely well hidden, and even you, William Herondale, with all your gifts, would not have been able to see it without first knowing it was there." Will looked away, fixing his eyes on a spot just past Jem's head. "Behemoth demons are semi-corporeal, are they not? How were you to know it would reform behind me? How were you to-"

"It should have been me!" Will snapped harshly, finally looking directly at Jem. "I'm supposed to protect you, to guard you, and all I did was let you get hurt! You should have seen yourself… I was not sure if you would survive the trip back to the Institute. We put _iratze_s on the wound, but…" He trailed off, realising that he was beginning to rant.

"You think yourself a bad _parabatai_, don't you?" Jem asked, seeing through his friend, as he always did. Taking the lack of answer as an agreement, he continued, his voice soft. "William, I would not have agreed to be your _parabatai_ – despite the fact you did get that sword off me – so that I could have someone protecting me from getting injured. That will happen whether I have a _parabatai_ or not." The dark haired boy flinched for the second time in so many minutes, understanding what Jem was implying. "I agreed to being _parabatai_ with you because I believe that you are a good person in your heart, William, no matter how you appear to other people. I do not know why you picked me to be bound to you – you know I won't be here for much longer – but I am honoured that you have, and I consider being _parabatai_ to be more than just looking out for one another in a fight, because Shadowhunters do that anyway.

_Parabatai_ are there for when things go wrong. They are there during the bad times, when everyone else has deserted you. They are there during the hard times, when you just want to lay down and give up, but they keep pushing you up and onwards to greater things. And most of all, they are there during the good times, the times you wish would never end.

I do not know about you, William, but I know that I wouldn't share any of those moments with anyone else." Jem's gaze pinned the other boy to the spot. "I hope that you feel the same." The thin boy sank back against his pillows, suddenly looking very frail and absolutely exhausted. The other boy immediately moved to his side, hovering over him nervously. He wasn't sure what he should do. Jem had seemed so much better recently; not coughing as much, and he had told Will that he felt the need to take the drug was weaker. WI'll hoped Jem was getting better, but knew that couldn't be true, because as much as they wished it to be lasting, even Jem knew the _parabatai_ ritual had only helped somewhat, as it was drawing on each other's strength.

Jem stared up at the ceiling, the talking having worn him out. The dark haired boy beside the bed watched him silently, not wanting to disturb him. As the minutes passed, his eyelids began to droop. Had Jem been looking at his _parabatai_ at that point, he would have seen something shift in his friend's eyes, and a determined glint appear. Will still wasn't sure if he was the right person to be Jem's _parabatai_, but it was too late for thoughts like that now. He was a good Shadowhunter, he knew this, but he was going to become the best there ever was. That way, he would be able to protect Jem.

"What is it you want from me?" He asked softly, half to himself.

"I want you to stay with me." Jem replied, not missing a beat. The blue-eyed boy's gaze went over to the boy in the bed, surprised. He had been sure that Jem was asleep. Will collapsed in the ever-present armchair, his dark hair falling over his eyes.

"Can't sleep without me?" He teased easily. Jem smiled, eyes still closed, but didn't reply. His breathing began to deepen, and fell gladly into the dark abyss of sleep, as William Herondale watched over him, blue eyes glinting in the ever-growing moonlight.

* * *

**A/N: And so Jem recovers, and Will becomes an amazing Shadowhunter. I hope you liked this! If so, please leave a review, and possibly even follow and/or favourite. If you didn't like it, I'd still love to hear from you as constructive critisism is gladly welcomed. **

**I may or may not continue with this story - not with this particular one, mind - but make this story into a group of one-shots, all about Jem and Will, so look out for another chapter. **

**Also, thanks to the wonderful The Pale Red Queen, who kindly beta-d this. This one-shot is dedicated to my amazing parabatai, CityOfDucks who I love very much. **

**Thanks for reading!**

**~TheMusicalDevil**


	2. Lost and Not Found

_**Summary:**_ Jem's best friend goes missing. How does Jem react, and what will happen if his friend never returns?

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own anything recognisable. It all belongs to the talented Cassandra Clare.

* * *

**L**ost **A**nd **N**ot **F**ound

* * *

Jem sprinted through the many corridors of the Institute in a blind panic, calling out for his beloved friend. Where had he gone? This had never happened before.

"Jem? What's wrong?" Tessa asked, coming out of her room as he rushed past it.

"He's gone!" Jem yelled back, not stopping. He checked in all of his friend's usual haunts: by the fireplace, in the kitchen, Jem's bedroom, but to no avail.

"Jem!" Jem whipped around to see Tessa standing hesitantly in the doorway of his bedroom. He was sure he looked completely mad, but he didn't care. Tessa took a few steps towards him. "Would you like some help looking?" She offered. Jem blinked in surprise.

"I would be most grateful for your assistance, Tessa." He replied, regaining his composure. "I know you aren't very fond of him, nor him of you, but-"

"I'm happy to help." Tessa smiled, and Jem couldn't help but smile back. Continuing his search, Jem and Tessa checked in any other rooms Jem hadn't previously looked in. After the pair had searched the entire Institute, and had still not found who they were looking for, they retired to the library. Jem ran a hand through his silvery hair in frustration.

"Where else could he be?" Jem wondered to himself, pacing anxiously by the fireplace. Tessa had been distracted, as she always was, by the many books that surrounded her. The glowing fire illuminated her steely grey-blue eyes as she plucked a book off one of the many shelves, turning to him.

"I'm sorry we couldn't find him." She consoled, and Jem gave her a soft, sad smile. "I'm sure he will turn up eventually. He loves you." Tessa came to stand next to Jem, looking past his eyes and into his soul. "Everyone does." She said simply, and Jem lost his breath. He opened his mouth, about to tell her how beautiful she looked in the firelight, when a loud bang caused them both to jump and turn in the direction of the noise.

Standing in the doorway to the library was Will, holding his witchlight aloft in his hand. His dark hair was ruffled from sleep.

"Am I interrupting something?" Will wondered out loud. Jem blushed, and in that moment could have happily strangled his _parabatai_. Tessa turned to Jem, a confused expression on her face.

"Will's right there." Jem frowned.

"I know. I tried to persuade him to help me look, but he refused on the grounds that, and I quote; 'the Institute is a better and safer place for everyone without that devil cat around'." Jem explained to the stunned-looking Tessa.

"I thought we were searching for Will!" She exclaimed. Jem shook his head in mute astonishment.

"Well, as surprised as I am that you _weren't_ looking for me, I wanted to know what you were doing up at this unholy hour. As it appears that I am not needed, I'm going back to bed now." Will turned to do just this, when Jem called out and stopped him.

"William, wait." Will paused as Jem moved to stand next to him. "I need your help." Will turned with an audible sigh.

"If you want me to help you look for that _bloody_ cat-" Jem's face fell. Will gave a huff of indignation. "Fine! But you owe me." Jem grinned, face lighting up. He turned back to Tessa.

"Tessa, thank you for your help. I apologise for keeping you up." Tessa smiled again.

"It was no problem. And now I have a book to read!" She said, holding up the book still in her hand. Will was unusually silent as Tessa passed them to return to her room.

"Come on, then." Will stalked out of the room and down the corridor, towards the main door of the Institute. Jem raised his eyebrows at Will's back, but didn't comment on his behaviour. He was used to it by now.

Upon leaving the Institute, Will turned to Jem.

"So, where are we searching first for your satanic pet?" Will asked as Jem began descending the steps to the gate.

"Just around the Institute, and if he's not here, then the park," Jem said, and Will groaned.

"Do you know what the time is?" Jem spun around, fixing his _parabatai_ with a hard stare.

"I am perfectly aware of the time, William. I just do not care." Jem replied nonchalantly, and Will came down until he was on the same level as Jem, looking at him intently.

"You really love that cat of yours, don't you?" He asked, sounding amused. Jem didn't reply, preferring instead to begin the search for his beloved cat.

* * *

"I can't see him." Will called from down the alleyway. Jem was frowning again, and looking very worried. "I bet we're going to find him chewing on some poor person's arm. He'll be fine." Jem's eyebrows were drawn together in an uneasy expression, but finally allowed himself to be dragged off by his _parabatai,_ back in the direction of their home.

The pair of them had looked within a mile radius of the Institute for Church. The cat was nowhere to be found. Will pulled Jem down a deserted alley, exclaiming that it was a shortcut. Jem didn't protest, knowing there was no use arguing with Will when he had an idea fixed in his head.

As they drew near to the end of the alley, Jem heard loud jeering coming from directly in front of them. The two of them slowed their pace, hands automatically going to their weapons belt. But to their horror, they realised they'd left the Institute without any seraph blades as they were only searching for Church. The only weapon they had was a small knife that Will happened to have on him.

Jem and Will backed into the darker patches of shadow in the alley, and slowly continued moving down the path. They drew closer to the noises, and Jem realised that they were approaching a large group of Oni demons. From Will's muttered curse, he had come to the same conclusion. They were pushing each other about, chattering in whatever demon language they spoke in.

The two boys continued inching their way down the demon-infested alley, trying not to make any noise as so not to be noticed. Suddenly, Jem stopped.

"Can they smell us?" He mouthed to Will, whose eyes widened in horror. They both turned slowly towards the demons, which had stopped talking amongst themselves and were now staring intently at the shadows.

In complete sync, Jem and Will bolted for the end of the alley, closely followed by the entire pack of Oni demons. Taking the quickest way possible, the boys just managed to out-run the demons and make it to the safety of the Institute. They burst through the gates, and up the steps. Will shoved the door open, and they both collapsed inside, exhausted.

They sat, backs against the heavy door, panting for a good few minutes, before Jem leapt to his feet, remembering why they had been out there in the first place.

"Church is still out there!" He cried, terrified for his cat.

"Better Church than us." Will replied, still rather winded. Jem sagged against the nearest wall, looking forlornly out of a window past the pack of demons still waiting for them to return, towards the river.

"I hope he's alright." He murmured, chewing his lip uneasily. Will sighed, standing slowly and placing a hand on his_ parabatai_'s shoulder.

"He can take care of himself. Raziel knows he's attacked me enough times for me to know that." Jem gave Will a half smile, appreciating the effort. But then something occurred to the silver-haired boy.

"What if Church saw us returning to the Institute? What if he followed us? What if-" Jem pushed past Will and attempted to pull the door open. Will, upon realising what Jem was doing, leant back against the same door with all his strength.

"James, do you _want_ to get us all killed?" Jem looked up at Will, horrified.

"Of course not! How could you suggest that?" He cried.

"The demons are still out there." Jem stopped pulling on the door, alarmed at what Will was suggesting.

"But, Church…" Jem trailed off, having run out of arguments to continue looking for his one and only pet. Will took Jem's arm gently, leading him into the main part of the Institute.

"I told you. He'll be fine."

At that very moment, a familiar purring noise started up, and a grey-coloured ball of fur came trotting down the corridor towards the two boys. Jem cried out in happiness, scooping Church up into his arm and holding him close. Will, on the other hand, gave Church an angry scowl, folding his arms over his chest.

"He was here the_ entire time_?" He grumbled, irate. Jem held Church a little tighter, turning away from the extremely cross Will.

"At least he's safe." Jem reasoned, beginning to make his way to his room. Will glowered at Jem's back, hoping Church could feel his glare. Just as if he could tell what Will was thinking, Church squirmed in Jem's arms, managing to get his head on Jem's shoulder and seemed to give Will a smug look as he was carried off.

After thinking up as many ways to make Church's life a living hell as he could, Will returned to his room, satisfied. Perhaps he could apply some of those ideas to Gabriel Lightwood. Perhaps that night hadn't been a complete waste, after all.

* * *

**A/N: Yay, another oneshot! Did you guys guess who Jem was searching for? Or were you like Tessa, thinking he was looking for Will? Be truthful!**

**Please review! It makes my day, seeing that people have reviewed on my stories. I reply, and I'll usually come and read your stories and review on them too, so you get a good deal!**

**Thanks again to my wonderful beta, The Pale Red Queen, who is amazing at betaing :)**

**I may not write another oneshot for a while, as I'm going on a week long Orchestra course, and then I'm back to school a week after that, so if I don't update, that's why. But I'll do my best!**

**Until next time!**

**~TheMusicalDevil**


	3. Blood and Holy Water

**_Summary:_** In Clockwork Angel, Will gets some vampire blood in his system. Jem's reaction is 'not again!' So what happened the first time?

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own anything recognisable. It all belongs to the talented Cassandra Clare.

* * *

**B**lood **A**nd **H**oly **W**ater

* * *

William Herondale pulled the trigger, and felt the gun recoil violently in his hand, sending the bullet flying straight through the air into the vampire's chest. The undead man slumped to the floor, blood gushing from the fresh hole in his torso. Will turned, surveying the room. Charlotte and Henry were over on the other side of the room, examining the now properly dead bodies of the rogue vampires the London Institute had been assigned to dispatch of. But where was Jem?

"Nice shot." Jem complimented as he came over to stand by Will's side. The blue-eyed boy smirked, looking over at where Jem had been standing. There were several bodies.

"It was, wasn't it? And you say I need practise." Will teased his friend gently. Jem just smiled fondly.

"You do." Jem replied simply. Will opened his mouth, ready with a comeback, but he was interrupted.

"Boys, would you return to the carriage? Henry and I can take care of this." Charlotte called from her position leaning over a body. Will and Jem exchanged a look; both questioning how useful Henry was going to be in the current situation. True to the boy's thoughts, the red-haired scientist was looking closely at a little gadget in his hand, fiddling with it occasionally. Charlotte appeared to realise this, and eyed her erratic husband. "Henry!" She called, and Henry's head snapped up.

"Did I miss something?" He wondered, looking completely lost. Will rolled his eyes, glancing at his _parabatai_, who was still smiling lightly. Charlotte, repressing a sigh, said wearily,

"Please, just come and help me. Boys-"

"We shall return to the carriage." Jem said gently, turning his smile to Charlotte. The silver-haired boy began to make his way over towards the exit of the room. Will, on the other hand, ignored Charlotte's request, and walked over his last kill one last time. He bent down, shutting out both Jem and Charlotte's attempts to get him to leave.

To his surprise, there was no wound in the vampire's chest. Will frowned. There was usually a wound when someone was shot, even if that someone was a vampire. Stretching out his hand to inspect the body, Will was caught off guard when the vampire suddenly sat bolt upright, gripping the dark-haired Shadowhunter in a death hold. Will struggled soundlessly, hands going up to scratch futilely at the arms wrapped tight around his neck.

"Will!" Jem started to run towards his _parabatai_ in a panic, but was forced to stop as a fit of coughing wracked his body. Will, seeing this, lashed out at the vampire behind him, desperate to get to his friend. Charlotte and Henry were caught between going to help Jem or Will, and Charlotte turned to her husband, obviously telling him what to do. Will's vision started to blur, and he could feel himself getting weaker. He brought one of his hands down, scrabbling for a weapon; anything, but found nothing.

Just as Charlotte began to sprint towards him, and Henry dashed over to Jem, Will twisted to the side, rotating his body towards the vampire. The grasp around Will's neck loosened slightly, and Will tucked his chin into his chest, and instinctively bit the vampire's arm. This unexpected move caused the hold to loosen even more, and Will wormed his way out of the death-embrace, immediately rolling to his feet and gasping for breath.

Charlotte had reached him, and after a quick glance at each other, the two Shadowhunters converged on the vampire, who took one look at them and turned, bolting out of the room. Will made to go after it, but a weak cough caught his attention.

"James!" He breathed, going to his _parabatai_'s side. Jem waved him away feebly and Will backed up a few paces.

"I'm alright." Jem looked up at his friend, eyes widening at the sight. "By the Angel, Will. What did you do?" The silver-eyed boy asked in worry. Will's brow furrowed in confusion.

"What do you mean? I'm fine." Will told his friend. But Jem still looked horrified, as did Henry. Will once again started toward his _parabatai _but stopped when glass crunched underfoot. He glanced up and a saw a broken mirror hanging on the wall in the corner of the room.

"Will, you bit a vampire. Did you swallow any of its blood?" Charlotte asked, getting straight to the point as always. Will turned back to her, still puzzled.

"I don't know. Why does it matter?" He asked. Walking toward the mirror he peered into and sucked in a shocked breath. Blood coated his mouth like a macabre lipstick. Charlotte took a deep breath, calming herself before answering evenly.

"If you did, then you will become a subjugate. A darkling." Charlotte said, and Will gasped softly, beginning to understand. "Come on. We need to return to the Institute." Charlotte continued, taking Will by the arm and leading him out.

* * *

Will Herondale was burning. He lay on the ground in the attic, scowling as yet another bucket of the wretched holy water was dumped over his head. He was soaked through, his hair dripping water onto his bare shoulders and into his eyes. Sitting up, he grabbed the last bucket from where it stood and lifted it up, tilting his head back and opening his mouth as the wall of water came crashing down on him. He gulped down the blessed water, feeling it cool his body but burn down the back of his throat, fighting with the vampire blood within him.

"How is he?" Will heard a soft voice ask. He ignored it and lay back down; Jem was ill and wouldn't be visiting him. It was his fevered brain wishing for his _parabatai_, and for some reason, it scared him. Will didn't want Jem to love him. It would only end badly for the silver-haired boy. Yet at the same time, Will desperately needed someone to love him, or he feared he would forget how to love completely. Ever since he had opened that blasted Pyxis, he had pushed everyone away. Everyone except Jem. James Carstairs had wormed his way into Will's heart; however much Will didn't want him to, and Jem was there to stay. "William? How are you feeling?" Will reluctantly peeled his eyes open, feeling a hand on his arm.

"Hot." He replied brusquely, gazing up at the familiar face. Jem only chuckled.

"Why would you bite a vampire?" The silver-haired Shadowhunter asked, shaking his head in exasperation. Will shrugged.

"It seemed like good idea at the time." Will said cheerfully. Jem rolled his eyes.

"That is because of what happens if you consume vampire blood. Honestly, William." Jem smiled, handing Will another bucket filled with purified water. "I thought you had more sense than this." Will took the bucket, but did nothing with it.

"I do try my best to prove everyone's expectations of me wrong." He replied easily. Jem's smile widened, and Will put the rim of the bucket to his mouth, tipping the bucket back and swallowing as much as he could. He threw the bucket to the other side of the room, and felt his stomach twist sharply. Will pushed Jem aside, and repositioned himself on his knees, retching forcefully to get the damned blood out of his system. Jem stayed with him, hand on his shoulder, making sure Will knew he was not alone.

Eventually, Will straightened once again, and turned to look at Jem. There was colour in Jem's cheeks, showing he had taken some of the drug. Jem probably looked better than Will did at the moment, Will mused to himself.

"I am not sure about that, but you do look rather terrible." Jem said, and Will started in surprise, realising that in his fever-addled state, he must have spoken aloud.

"Why do you stay with me?" Jem frowned at the question Will had just put to him.

"What do you mean? I am your _parabatai_. I am bound by oath to stay with you. And I am the only one who dares to." Will gazed at his best friend, his only friend as Jem gave him a smile. It would be so easy now to tell him the truth, to tell him why he pushed everyone away. But then Jem would truly love him, for it was in his nature to love everything, even broken things, and then he would die. It was better to keep silent – for Jem's safety.

"Surely I am not the best company. You can go; talk to Charlotte, or anyone better than me. _Why do you stay_?" Jem moved so that he was sitting next to Will, and met his eyes unwaveringly.

"I do not want to go and talk to Charlotte, or anyone else. I enjoy being in your company, as strange as that may sound. You can be cruel, and not a nice person at times, but I have seen a different Will. One who does not push me away as you are doing now. And I stay with you in the hope that I may meet that Will again, even if it is only for a short while." In that moment, Will swore he could feel the walls around his heart tumbling down, and knew he had to put them up again before anyone got hurt.

"Jem," He started, planning to ask his brother to leave, but he didn't get any further. Will found himself pulled into an embrace, and after a shocked second, gently hugged Jem back. He could feel Jem's bones as he did so, which pained him deeply.

After a long moment, Will pulled back to see Jem's smile.

"I will leave you now." Jem said, standing and making his way carefully across the water-streaked floor. Will watched him go, and felt a pang of sadness, despite the fact that he had been about to ask him to do just this. Jem turned as he reached the door, looking back. "Shall I send up more water?" Will made a face, and Jem laughed. "You don't want to become a darkling, William. Don't make a fuss." Will's eyes narrowed playfully as Jem laughed one more time, striding through the doorway. "And I was right. You do need to practise your aim. Perhaps then you will be able to get the vampire's heart, instead of its chest." Jem called back as the door closed. Will fell back onto the floor, eyes closing. The day's events were finally catching up to him. After all, it wasn't every day one bit a vampire.

* * *

Charlotte ascended the stairs to the attic, buckets of water in her hands. As she pushed the door open, she stopped at the sight in front of her, and smiled. Will was fast asleep on the floor, dark hair curling at his temples as it dried. She placed the buckets down soundlessly, making her way over to the sleeping boy. Putting a hand to Will's forehead, Charlotte found that he was no longer feverish, just warmer than usual. She smiled again, and left Will to his dreams. She hoped they were of a life where he was loved, and accepted that love. But knowing Will, they were probably of biting vampires again. Charlotte sighed fondly. If only he knew how much she loved him.

* * *

**A/N: Hey! Remember me? Sorry for not updating in ages! I have no wifi :( and so updates will be occasional, I'm afraid.**

**This oneshot was supposed to be happy, but it turned out... slightly depressing. Sorry about that. And this chapter has now been beta-d, so thanks again to The Pale Red Queen for being my wonderful beta.**

**Please review! Your reviews give me so much inspiration, and encourage me to write faster.**

**Until next time!**

**~TheMusicalDevil**


	4. Late Night Wanderings

_**Summary:**_ Will loves books. Jem loves music. When Will is thinking about that night in Wales, what will happen when the two boys' passions collide?

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own anything recognisable. It all belongs to the talented Cassandra Clare.

* * *

**L**ate **N**ight **W**anderings

* * *

The witchlight gently illuminated the corridors of the silent Institute. It was the dead of night. The old building was noiseless, excluding Henry's gentle snores, which only Charlotte could hear. Everything was quiet. Everything, but for the noiseless footsteps padding towards the library, with the help of a soundless rune.

Will Herondale ran his fingers along the well-worn covers of the books, trying to decide which one to read. They were old friends, the books he had read many times. His only friends. Books were the only things that had kept him sane, after that dreadful night back hom- no. This was his home now. He couldn't think of his house in Wales as home. Not anymore. Will leant heavily against the bookcase, sighing. Resting his head on the polished oak, he attempted to not think about that night. But it was too late. He couldn't forget.

* * *

"_Will, it's alright. It's all fine." Will clung to his older sister, shaking in fear._

"_But th-that thing said you'd die!" He cried, hysterical. Ella stroked Will's back, holding him close. She rocked him gently, comforting him._

"_It was lying, Will. That was a demon." Ella hesitated before continuing quietly, "I have read some of the forbidden books in here." She gestured to the books around them. "This is a seraph blade." Ella held up the glowing knife she had been holding, and showed it to her brother. "And the box you opened is a Pyxis. I cannot imagine why Father has one. They are used to trap demons in, and if you open them," Ella trailed off._

"_They come out." Will finished softly, looking up at his elder sister with wide eyes. "Will it come back? What if it was speaking the truth? I don't want you to die!" Ella rested her cheek on top of Will's head._

"_Hush, Gwilym. Nothing will happen to me. But you must promise never to touch any of Father's things again, unless I am with you." Ella pulled back, taking Will's shoulders and looking at him straight in the eyes. "Promise me."_

"_I promise." Will replied swiftly, not wanting Ella to become angry with him. Ella smiled, helping her brother to his feet._

"_Good. Now, come on up to bed. I'll read to you." Will followed after his sister, as he always did._

"_Will you tell me the story about Father and Mother again? How they fell in love?" Ella chuckled, taking Will's hand._

"_Of course, cariad_._ I know it is your favourite."_

* * *

Ella read him to sleep, and in the morning, she was dead. Will snarled, pushing himself away from the books and towards the fire. He stood for a long moment, staring into the flames, remembering. He closed his eyes, letting out a deep, shaking breath. He could almost hear music, and he allowed himself to relax, enjoying the calm notes as they soared through his head. Will had always associated music with his older sister, despite that she had never played an instrument – to his knowledge, at least. And now she would never have a chance to. Will scowled as the music continued. Ella had always read to him when he was younger, and he had always thought her voice sounded very lyrical, much like their mother's. Will's glower faded as he continued listening to the notes, letting them sooth his frayed emotions. It sounded like a violin was playing the melody, and Will's mouth turned up in a small smile as-

Will's eyes jerked open, and he spun away from the fire. Didn't Charlotte say the Shanghai boy – Jem – played the violin? Will grabbed a random book off the nearest bookshelf, and clasped it to his chest as he left the library, following the music.

Will found himself wandering down the repetitive corridors of the Institute, being pulled towards a door cracked ever so slightly open. He listened intently as the notes rose and fell, and in his mind he saw the fluttering of pages. Will shook his head, closing his eyes. What was that? But as he continued to listen, a scene began to form behind his closed eyelids. It was him; sprawled ungainly in an armchair in the library, book in hand. He looked peaceful, as he had not done since he came to the Institute. He also looked older; he didn't fit into the chair as well as he usually did. As Will observed the scene, he saw himself looking up, smiling as another figure came into view. It was the new boy, whose dark hair was streaked with silver highlights. In his mind, Will smiled, saying something, and the other boy chuckled in reply. They proceeded to have a silent conversation, laughing ever so often. Both of the boys looked happy, and-

-but then the music changed-

-and when the music changed, so did the vision in Will's head. Jem doubled over, body shaking. Will leapt up, running to the sick boy's side. Blood stained the front of Jem's shirt. But as Will continued to watch, he wrapped an arm around the fragile boy, helping him out of the library into another room.

_Crash!_ Will staggered, struggling to keep his balance as the vision ended abruptly. The music stopped too, and Will looked up to see Jem gazing at him curiously, a violin in his hand. Will had been leaning on the door, and it opened beneath his weight. Jem looked on, amused as Will opened and closed his mouth several times.

"I-I-" Will spluttered, searching for something to say. "I heard your music!" He exclaimed finally, and immediately clamped his mouth shut. That was a stupid thing to say, Will thought. Jem would think he was a lunatic who wandered the Institute corridors in the dead of night, searching for someone to antagonise (which may or may not have been true). But despite Will's trepidation, Jem just smiled.

"I hope it didn't disturb you." Will, still wild-eyed, shook his head.

"I was already awake." He replied quickly. There was a moment of silence as both boys regarded each other.

"Would you like to come in?" Will blinked in surprise at Jem's offer.

"I-" He began to decline; what if Jem came to love him? "If I'm not bothering you, then yes." Jem's smile widened as he stepped back, motioning for Will to enter his bedroom. Will did so, frowning at himself _why had he accepted Jem's offer _and looking around. Jem had only been at the London Institute for a few days, and it showed. But it didn't seem as if the silver-haired boy had much to unpack. "Is this all you brought with you from Shanghai?" Will asked curiously, turning around again to face Jem, who nodded.

"It's not as if I'll be here for long. Three years at the most, and then you'll be rid of me." Jem said, expression not changing. Will struggled to keep his emotions under control.

"Don't you want to live?" Will blurted, and immediately wished he could take the words back. Jem stiffened, finally showing a reaction.

"Of course I want to live. But there is no cure for my illness." Will gazed at the other boy. Charlotte had told him about Jem's illness, and he could've kicked himself for what he had said in the training room. But because he had to, he hadn't let Charlotte know what he was feeling, and had simply dismissed her words. "I will die." Will sucked in a shocked breath – as quietly as he could, of course – at Jem's casualness.

"But Charlotte is searching for a cure, and she will find one, I am sure-"

"It is kind of you to say so, William, but I must be realistic about my situation." Jem's gaze lowered from Will's eyes. "What book is that?" Will looked down at his arms in surprise. He'd forgotten about his book.

"A Tale of Two Cities," Will replied, showing Jem the cover, "Dickens wrote 'Great Expectations', which I enjoyed, so I thought I'd give this one a go." Jem's lips turned up slightly at the corners.

"Do you like reading, then?" He questioned, curious. Will nodded, regarding the book fondly.

"It helps me to forget about what's around me. It is easy to get lost in a book."

"I am no good at reading, but I do know what you are feeling." Jem said, holding up his violin. "My music is the only thing that understands me, especially since..." Will nodded; that was how he felt with books. Jem took a deep breath, composing himself and shaking his head slightly to rid himself of the unwanted memories. "Would you like to listen?" He asked, wondering how the black-haired boy would respond. Will took a moment to think over his response. He was already getting close to Jem, too close. But maybe, just maybe-

-Jem was dying already. He said so himself. So perhaps the curse would not affect him because of this. But Will couldn't be sure, and he didn't want to risk anyone else's life because of his _stupidity_ -

-but Jem's music reminded him so much of Ella _he just missed his sister so much it was his fault _and he couldn't bear it _why did it have to be her why couldn't it have been him _so, being Will Herondale, he replied,

"Why on Earth would I want to stand here like a sap, listening to music?" His lip curled up in a cold sneer. Will braced himself for the dropping of Jem's expression, and so was extremely surprised when Jem just smiled.

"I saw the look on your face when I asked. Whatever it is that is bothering you, you need not worry about it here." And so, because Will was Will _he didn't think he was strong enough to make the endlessly cheerful Jem disappointed_ he replied,

"Well then, James, you best get playing. We don't have all night."

* * *

**A/N: Hello again :) I hope you liked this chapter! It was a little ****angsty, so I hope you didn't mind :)**

**Oh, and to explain, the vision Will saw when he was standing outside Jem's room was Jem playing what he wished could happen, like when he played for Will on Will's death bed :( but yeah. Sorry if that didn't come across.**

**I may not be able to post another oneshot for a while, as I go back to school on Thursday, and I imagine we're going to be dropped in at the deep end with homework and stuff, but I hope I'll still have time to write! If not, then I'm very sorry :(**

**As always, thanks to my wonderful beta The Pale Red Queen, who makes my writing so much better :)**

**Please review! Seeing your reviews make my day :)**

**~TheMusicalDevil**


	5. Just Another Outing

_**Summary:**_ Will and Jem go to Hyde Park with some poultry pie, and happen to meet some ducks.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own anything recognisable. It all belongs to the talented Cassandra Clare.

* * *

**J**ust **A**nother **O**uting

* * *

It was a bright summer afternoon – at least, it was for London standards. In truth, the clouds blanketed the sky, and it was rare indeed when the sun burst through, lighting up the brick buildings. A non-descript carriage trundled along the stone-cobbled streets, the driver nodding a friendly greeting to anyone he recognised. Inside the carriage sat two young men, chatting amiably. No one would think that these boys had anything in common, as they were virtually complete opposites in appearance. The frailer boy had silver hair and the eyes to match, and the other boy had black hair with eyes so blue you could drown in them. Their names, respectively, were James Carstairs and William Herondale.

Will glanced out of the window, and rapped on the roof of the carriage, letting their driver know that they wanted to stop here and get out. Dutifully, the carriage stopped and the boys leapt out. Jem nodded a thank you to the driver, whilst Will yanked his friend along.

"_Now_ will you tell me what is in that basket of yours? You've been so secretive about it all day; you've captured my interest." Will pestered, letting go of Jem's arm so they could walk side-by-side.

"All in good time, William. We're nearly at the park, you can see then." Jem replied nonchalantly. Will glanced at the silver-haired boy. Was it just him, or did Jem look a little nervous?

Will could see Hyde Park in front of them, and he ran forwards and lightly stepped so that he was within the boundary of the park.

"Show me!" Will demanded playfully. He smirked at Jem, who just rolled his eyes fondly as he caught up to Will.

"Alright, alright." Jem pulled back the cover of the basket in his hand, and Will peered in curiously. What he saw quite surprised him.

"You brought pie?" Will asked skeptically. Jem shifted uncomfortably at Will's question.

"Yes." Jem responded finally, sounding a little unsure. Will stared at the poultry pie for another long moment, before grinning at his friend.

"I like pie." Jem gave Will a relieved smile at this reply. Will pivoted on his heel and went in search of a good pie eating spot. That must have been why Jem was nervous – Will's reaction to the pie. Will was still a little confused just as to _why_ Jem felt it necessary to bring pie to the park (he didn't know anyone who had done that) but didn't question it. If Jem wanted to bring pie, then he could bring pie if he liked.

Will stopped dead in his tracks, eyes widening at the sight before him. Terror seized him, and for one long, terrifying moment, he couldn't move.

Calling on his last shreds of bravery, he spun around and dashed back to Jem, breathing hard in fear. Jem looked worried at his friend's appearance.

"Will? What's wrong? What is it?" Jem asked in apprehension. Will was visibly shaking and couldn't respond to Jem's question for a few seconds.

"I saw- there are-" Will couldn't go on, and simply pointed in the direction he had just come from. Jem gripped his ever-present cane tighter, and ventured forwards carefully.

After a minute or so, Jem returned, looking highly amused. Will narrowed his eyes at his friend's expression.

"And what, exactly, do you find so humorous about this predicament?" Will snapped, glaring. Jem simply chuckled.

"They're only ducks, Will." The silver-haired boy replied, struggling in vain to hold in his laughter.

"_Only ducks_?" Will asked incredulously. "That's as if you were saying-" Will spluttered, searching for something that could possibly compare to this atrocious statement.

Suddenly, Will froze again, something coming to mind. He held out his hand to Jem.

"Hand me some of that pie." He demanded, and Jem, frowning, did so. Will took off in the direction of the duck pond, smiling cunningly.

"William, what are you about to do?" Jem asked cautiously, following behind.

"I am going to show you that ducks are ghastly creatures." Will replied. Jem lengthened his stride, catching up to his friend.

"There's no need for that; I quite believe you." Jem said, managing to keep a straight face. Will scowled, seeing right through Jem's ruse.

"We are going to breed a race of cannibal ducks." Will said firmly. Jem looked anxious.

"'We'?"

* * *

Will leapt backwards, cradling his hand to his body. He scowled angrily, glaring at the duck looking innocently at him. Jem couldn't help but laugh at Will's look of utter disgust.

"Do you see what I mean?" Will exclaimed, glowering at the small animals. "They are cannibals!"

"Will, just because the ducks ate the pie you fed them does not make them cannibals. Nor will you be able to breed a race of cannibalistic ducks by feeding them more." Jem replied calmly, pulling the basket containing the rest of the pie closer to him.

"It does." Will muttered, still glaring at the ducks. Jem shook his head in exasperation, rising from his seat and walking over to stand by Will's side.

"Come on, Will. Charlotte will be wondering where we've got to. We are supposed to be at the market, after all." Will looked at Jem, surprised.

"We were?" He asked in astonishment. Jem sighed.

"Yes, William. That's why I brought the pie. I knew we were never going to get to the market." Will's mouth opened in an 'oh' shape as he listened to Jem's reply. Everything made sense now.

"So we weren't being given a day off?" He mused. "I think we deserve one."

"Our job isn't one that permits for holidays." Jem said. Will nodded in agreement.

"I suppose." Will gave a vague reply.

As the two boys turned to leave the park, the sun broke through the thick layer of cloud that covered the sky. The blue-eyed boy turned to see a ray of sunlight landing upon his hated enemies. Jem turned too, smiling.

"It seems as if you are the only one with such a negative look on ducks, William." Jem said, before returning to his original direction and beginning to leave the park. Will stayed just a moment longer, eyes narrowed and a scowl on his face.

"Never trust a duck."

* * *

**AN: Sorry this is a bit shorter than usual, I didn't know how I could continue it. I hope it was alright!**

**Thanks as always to my wonderful beta The Pale Red Queen :)**

**I won't be updating this very often now, as they are only one shots. I'm also back at school, and have quite a large amount of commitments, so I won't have much time for writing. If you have any ideas for a oneshot, then please leave them in a review :) and I'll try my best to write them.**

**Please review! They really make my day.**

**Until we meet again!**

**~TheMusicalDevil**


	6. Silver

_**Summary:**_ From the first day to the last, he had always counted. Sometimes it took weeks, other times hours. The ache was always there.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything recognisable. It all belongs to the talented Cassandra Clare.

* * *

**S**ilver

* * *

From the first day to the last, he had always counted. Sometimes it took weeks, other times hours. The ache was always there, no matter how long it took.

On the day that Jem arrived, his hair was already streaked. Will watched him carefully over the next few days, noticing how the Shanghai boy would come down to breakfast when he could, and every time he did so his hair would be increasingly silver.

Days turned into weeks, and those weeks were filled with nothing but Jem. Will couldn't push the boy away, and so he began to let Jem in. In return, Jem allowed the blue-eyed boy to fuss over him. Will painstakingly counted the strands of silver in Jem's hair one day, much to the other boy's annoyance and frustration. Jem couldn't understand why it meant so much to Will.

The foreign boy had been at the London Institute for roughly two months, and Will was still paying attention to his friend's hair. Will wanted to help Jem so badly it hurt, but it hurt even more to know that there was nothing he could do. He stayed up for hours on end, pouring over countless books in the library when everyone else was fast asleep. He had to be dragged to bed on many an occasion, still fighting. Jem knew there was no cure, and told Will this whenever he found the dark-haired boy in the library, but to no avail. Will would not give up, not until Jem told the residents of the Institute that he no longer wished for them to search for a cure.

Will wasn't seen for a week.

The first time it happened, Will was shocked beyond belief. Jem had seemed to be getting so much better, and Will had reluctantly allowed himself to hope that he might recover fully. But then came that dreadful night, and that hope vanished. As Will raced into the other boy's bedroom, he discovered the blood. It was everywhere, and there was _so much_ of it. Will dashed to his friend's side, holding Jem upright as the coughing boy clung to Will. Charlotte was there too, and managed to get Jem's medicine into him. Jem eventually fell asleep, and Will stayed with him, watching as his hair slowly turned silver.

Then came the time when Jem's hair was more silver than black. Will had to count the black hairs instead. He withdrew into himself day by day, and only Jem could bring him back out again. The boys were closer than close, and most people thought they should become _parabatai_. Jem knew that people thought this, but refused, as he wouldn't live much longer.

Will's eyes were haunted from the lack of sleep as Jem came down to breakfast that day. Glancing up, Will's fingers tightened around his cutlery. He couldn't see any black in his friend's hair. But as Jem turned, Will saw that one dark strand. He stared at it for a long moment, before turning back to his breakfast.

He made sure to stay with Jem for the entire day.

* * *

He came back to the Institute, having been requested to perform the ceremony for their child. He didn't know why he was wanted – he was so different. But Will was exactly the same. The same, apart from the silver strands in his hair.

Jem couldn't help but stare. Thankfully, his hood kept Will from seeing his surprised expression. Will loved his black hair, and Jem knew Tessa did too. How was he going grey already?

The next time Jem was at his former home, he _had_ to see Will's hair. Just as he had feared, there was more silver than last time. Jem felt his human heart begin to break as Will laughed and joked as he always had.

Then came the final time. The last time Jem would ever see his former _parabatai_. He played for Will, keeping an eye on him as Will's eyelids began to droop. His hair was now completely silver, as it had been the last few times Jem had been. Jem had almost cried when he realised that Will's hair would never return to beautiful black, like his own had done, but instead would be forever silver. The reversal of roles was rather ironic.

And so Jem played Will; Will with black hair, Will watching Jem's hair turn silver, and Jem watching Will's hair do the same. He played the pain and the heartbreak both had experienced. He played how Tessa had brought them closer together, and the trials and tribulations the trio had been through. But most of all, he played the love between the pair. He played the best moments, and the worst, because ultimately they were linked.

And so when Will finally closed his eyes and breathed his last, Jem did not cry. He closed his eyes and remembered the good moments, the moments that would last forever. Because in the end, they would be what keeps him human.

* * *

Where are we? What the hell is going on?

The dust has only just begun to fall,

Crop circles in the carpet, sinking, feeling.

Spin me 'round again and rub my eyes.

This can't be happening.

-Hide and Seek, Imogen Heap

* * *

**A/N: hello again! Remember me? No? Well you should. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this! Sorry it's so short :(**

**I'm thinking of starting a multi-chaptered fic, so watch out for that. Also, if I don't update this in ages, then I'm writing it :)**

**As always, love to my wonderful beta, The Pale Red Queen who makes these oneshots brilliant.**

**Please review! If you have any ideas for a oneshot, then please let me know :)**

**Love you all!**

**~TheMusicalDevil**


End file.
